


The (Little) Thing from Outer Space

by Annie46fic



Series: Alien!Crack [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Crack, M/M, Mpreg, Tentacles, alien!jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 09:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie46fic/pseuds/Annie46fic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared settles down to Fatherhood (motherhood?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The (Little) Thing from Outer Space

Jared got out of bed gingerly and, surreptitiously, checked that everything was ok. 

His ass felt awfully sore and his stomach hurt but, apart from that, he appeared to be in one piece, which was a relief. He sat back down on the mattress with a huff, stretching his arms above his head and listening to his belly rumble hungrily. The last meal he had eaten had been Jensen’s sacred stew and he needed something pretty quickly cause he was starving.

As if he had read his mind (and he probably had) Jensen came gliding into the room still beaming and still holding their baby. Jared held out his arms shyly and Jensen placed the squawking creature into them. Jared pulled back the blanket a little and stared down at the wrinkled little face (and boy, did this baby remind him of grandma – which was odd and more than a little weird).

“He’s beautiful isn’t he?” Jensen said proudly. “He looks like you.”

Jared nodded (very relieved). The baby appeared human, ten tiny toes, four tiny fingers and two tiny thumbs. He had two legs, two arms and a big fat tummy and his eyes were deep brown and very knowing. Jared felt his hormones surging and he wiped at his eyes.

“He’s perfect,” he agreed and wondered if he should ring his momma. He was certain by now she had knitted enough woolen goods to fill WalMart.

“We must await the night and dance with him in the sacred circle.” Jensen smiled. “And we should give him his name, something to make him proud and aware of his Klargan origins.”

“Is it going to be something with a hell of a lot of vowels?” Jared eyed Jensen with some suspicion.

“Of course my love.” Jensen petted him and stroked a hand through his hair, all the time rubbing his aching back and thighs (those tentacles were very useful). “He is from Klarg 6 and he must be aware of this.”

“He’s also from Earth and he might not like it on his first day at school if he takes ten minutes to reel off his name,” Jared sighed. “Um – does he . . . ? I mean will he . . . ?”

“Grow tentacles and turn slimy?” Jensen sounded almost delighted at the thought. “No my love, but he will grow up with superior intelligence, have mind control powers and be able to read the stars.”

“Wow.” Jared was a little stunned, he could already picture himself as the proud poppa as his son graduated.

“He will be able to shape shift too,” Jensen was almost squawking with pride. “And he will be fertile enough to impregnate many mates.”

“Awesome,” Jared huffed, but he wasn’t at all sure that that was going to be a good thing.

****

The dancing in the sacred circle wasn’t too bad (they did it naked and Jared seemed to have shed his baby weight very quickly), nor was the naming. Jensen declared that his new son would be called Tommmmmommmothamoason which Jared very quickly shortened to Tom. After the dancing and naming and the feeding (which was freaky and weird but definitely satisfying) Tom slept peacefully and Jensen showed Jared just how pleased he was with his offspring.

****

The next morning Jared went over to the cradle to see a fish lying among the blankets. His squawk of fear brought Jensen running in and when he had finally calmed down (breathing into a paper bag was very undignified), Jensen was lifting Tom out of the cradle with a huge amount of pride.

“I told you he could shape shift,” he said happily.

“I thought it would be something he’d learn.” Jared was still shaking. “I mean he is just a day old, for fuck’s sake.”

“He is a very advanced child,” Jensen was almost squawking himself.

“Yeah. Well, just don’t tell me that he’ll be talking before the end of the week.” Jared couldn’t help the feeling of warmth and tenderness that washed over him.

“I will not tell you he will be talking by the end of the week.” Jensen was still smiling and Jared just wanted to hug him.

That was of course until Saturday when Tom smiled at Jared and said, very clearly, “Dada.”

“Shit!” Jared had a lump in his throat that he wasn’t sure was fear or panic or just plain fatherly pride.

“Well,” Jensen said. “You did tell me not to tell you.”

****

Jared’s mom was leaning over the cradle and seemed completely unfazed by the fact that Tom had shape shifted into an octopus (the baby seemed to have some sort of sea creature fetish).

“I did knit a rather fetching coat with eight sleeves,” she explained to Jensen who was cooking something delicious smelling, that definitely did not come from Klarg, and was definitely not sacred in any way.

“He will stop doing it soon,” Jensen said, stirring the pot with gusto. “He will gain control and it will stop happening randomly.”

“He’s so cute.” Jared’s mom was itching to hold Tom, who was now a baby again and grinning at her with a full set of gums. “And so advanced.”

“He takes after his daddy,” Jared’s mom said with some emotion but Jared was fairly certain that she WASN’T talking about him.

They ate dinner and his mom took – what seemed like – millions of photographs. His dad stayed stoically silent, smiling at Jared with a knowing and sympathetic smile. (It had taken a long time for his dad to accept his gayness so knowing he had been pregnant, given birth and was living with an alien must be blowing his mind). Jared watched his mom with his son and felt his emotions soaring yet again. He was pretty sure his hormones were all over the place and he felt kind of sappy.

****

That night he sat with Jensen watching the stars; Thomas lay sleeping on Jensen’s lap, his thumb in his little pink mouth. He looked like a normal, human baby and Jared could easily ignore the fact that he might shift into a mackerel at any minute.

“Do you miss your home?” Jared leaned his head on Jensen’s strong shoulder and Jensen threw his arm around Jared’s waist and pulled him closer.

“Sometimes.” Jensen was beaming now, his green eyes fixed on the glowing stars. “But this is my home now, with you and my son.”

“I love you you know.” Jared snuggled closer wondering if he might get some tentacle action tonight. “You are my own little green man from outer space.”

“I was not green,” Jensen began to protest but Jared put his hand over Jensen’s mouth and shushed him.

“Whatever, you weren’t the nice pink color you are now.” Jared followed Jensen’s gaze and sighed. “You know,” he mused. “One day it would be nice to explore the universe.”

“I still have my escape pod in the outhouse.” Jensen’s eyes were wide and bright. “We could take a trip around the moon and be back in time for Tom’s feed.”

“Yeah.” Jared considered it – he had always wanted to join the mile high club but that – that would truly be _out of this world_.


End file.
